The present disclosure relates generally to Internet domain name system (DNS) administration. In particular, the current disclosure relates to synchronizing DNS records between multiple data centers.
The Domain Name System (DNS) is a naming system for computers, services, or any resource connected to the Internet or other network. The DNS maps various information, such as Internet Protocol (IP) addresses with domain names assigned to each of the participating entities, enabling translation between domain names (e.g., domain.com) and IP addresses. Thus, a component that attempts to access a domain name, such as domain.com may be routed to a corresponding IP address of a host component (e.g., a web server).
Many organizations maintain their own DNS configuration servers.
Traditionally, when an organization maintains multiple DNS servers across different locations, a single DNS configuration is mirrored across each of the multiple DNS servers, resulting in identical DNS records at each DNS server. However, it is now recognized that this technique does not provide an efficient solution when certain DNS records should not be mirrored to all DNS servers, or when multiple DNS servers may make changes to a subset of the DNS records, while other DNS servers should not.